


Mace & Lenny

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Strange Days (1995)
Genre: Angela Bassett - Freeform, Color, F/M, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Science Fiction, black & white - Freeform, ralph fiennes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A Fanart of Lornette "Mace" Mason/Lenny Nero from the film "Strange Days".
Relationships: Lornette "Mace" Mason/Lenny Nero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Mace & Lenny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImMyOwnDefender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnDefender/gifts).



> A Fanart of one of my favorite Sci-Fi couples for a friend whom has supported my writing here: the talented ImMyOwnDefender.
> 
> I've been working on this since February 15th, not often, but off and on. I kept getting frustrated and tired. I finally finished it tonight. Yay! :D <3


End file.
